A Vocaloid XMas: Tales of the Mistletoe
by XxPoisonousHeartxX
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Vocaloids heard of the Tale of the Mistletoe for the first time? One-shot.


**Ayane: Happy Merry Christmas Peoples! Here's a little one-shot about the mistletoe. Seriously, whens the last time a story was based on that? They don't get much credit. D:**

**This was originally was suppose to be in poem format, but I lost interest in doing it that way. And I'm horrible at rhyming. x.X But I say it still turned out well, poem or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, UTAUloids, or a mistletoe. But I do own the plot. Hurray!**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Tales of the Mistletoe

A cool, but subtle breeze fell upon Tokyo. It would soon give way to a light drizzle of snow. Pedestrians were scattered all over, to a capacity that was more than usual. Everyone seemed to be very busy, needing to be at a particular place in some particular time range. The busiest streets of all, noticeably, were those queued with store after store containing merchandise loved ones would joy. Each shop was decorated in multiple colors of the spectrum, more green and red then anything else, flashing brightly in the night. The civilians rushed about, swarming in and out, bags and bags, boxes and boxes seeming to duplicate in their arms.

Ah, yes, everyone was seeping into the spell that was Christmas holiday.

A certain blue-green haired female was browsing through items in one of many stores in a mall.

"Ne, Meiko-chan, you think Len'll like this?"

An older brown haired female walked over to her. "Like what?"

She pointed at a crescent shaped, pale yellow plushy, complete with displayed engravement that said: Merry X-Mas.

"Miku…a banana plushy?"

Miku nodded rapidly with much enthusiasm.

"You got him the same thing before last Christmas, _and_ the one before that one," Meiko stated.

"But this one comes with engravement! I can have them put 'Happy Christmas, Len-kun From Miku' on it. That way, it'll be different from the rest," she said, matter-of-factly.

Meiko just stared at her, shook her head, and walked away.

"Does this mean I can get it?" Miku shouted after her.

"Yeah, whatever, do as you please."

"Hai!"

She picked out the plush and hugged it close to her. Then she spotted yet another plushy. An ice cream cone shaped plushy, that is.

"Oh, Meiko-chan!"

"What is it now?"

"Looky, an ice cream plushy!" She picked it up and shoved it at her. "Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, sure, cutest plush I've ever seen," she replied lackadaisically. "Listen, I'll be at the Drink 'n' Stop looking around. _Don't _call me unless it's absolutely necessary, got it?"

Miku nodded. Meiko walked out of the store.

Miku looked around, searching for a gift that would be suitable for Rin, when she spotted something unexpected. An arrangement of evergreens with white, opalescence berries, and a cluster of fine green leaves. She gently picked up one that was on display and ran her fingers over the smooth plastic.

"Oooh~ what's this?" she chimed to herself.

She turned the fragile item over and cocked her head to one side. "A missile…toe?"

She scratched her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who sales missiles in a kid-friendly shop?...Meiko-chan!"

"What?!"

"Look, they sale missile toes here!"

"…Missiles? What?"

"See, the tag says 'missile toe'." She handed the item over to Meiko.

"It says mistletoe, baka."

"Oh, I knew that." She laughed. Meiko gave it back to her, and was about to walk off when Miku spoke up. "Didn't Master say something about mistletoe? You know, 'The Tale of the Mistletoe'?" She lowered her voice to a deep tone on the last few words, imitating 'Master's' voice.

"I don't know…" She turned around once again, and walked off, leaving the aqua-haired diva.

She glared at the boxed mistletoes, and smiled mischievously.

"I'll take four, just in case."

Off to the express line to purchase the plushies and mistletoes she went.

…

A petit blonde strolled lazily into a living room, dressed in full sleep ware, clutching a small blanket with elaborate designs and patterns.

She rubbed her eyes.

"Rin? Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep," she replied with a shrug. "Why are _you _up?"

"I got thirsty," her counterpart, Len, answered.

Rin took a seat across her twin, and they sat in silence, Len taking a sip every now and again of his glass of…milk? Or was it egg nog?

"It's unusually quiet," Len remarked, breaking the steady silence.

"Yeah…"

Another awkward silence.

"Where's Miku? I went to her room but she wasn't there."

"I think she went Christmas shopping with Meiko."

"Oh."

Rin smirked instantaneously.

"What?"

"I'm sure Miku'll get you another banana plush this year." She exclamimed, giggling.

Len turned red from embarrassment. "No way! Not this year. I told Miku I wanted something different."

"A thousand yen says you'll get a banana plushy."

"Two thousand says I won't."

"You're on!"

They shook on it and stormed off in opposite directions. Len came back, though, to get more…egg nog?

…

"_He-Holy…"_

"_What _happened_?!"_

"_Whoa…Ow! My foot!"_

The blandness of their living room became an array of colors and décor. Mini Christmas lights were wound around the wooden mahogany railing of the staircase. A pine tree covered to the very edge with ornaments after ornaments, the only green visible were the flickering lights. A glowing golden-yellow glass star set upon the top. Wrapped boxes of all sizes were scattered underneath. Red and green leaves bordered the junction of the wall and ceiling.

"Looks like Santa's elves threw up in here," Rin remarked.

"No kidding," Luka concurred.

"Who would put broken Christmas light pieces on the floor?!" Kaito whined, clutching his right foot.

"What's going o—Wow." Len examined every inch of the room, admiring it.

"Can someone get me a band-aid? I'm bleeding!"

"Are you alright, Kaito-niisan? I-I'll go get you one" Len scampered off into the kitchen, Kaito limping close behind.

At the same time, Miku and Meiko came in.

"Ohayo!" Miku greeter.

"Miku, Meiko, you guys have really outdone yourself, " Luka commented.

"Thanks," they said in unison.

The broken pieces caught Meiko's eyes.

"Miku, I thought I told you to pick those up. Someone will get hurt."

"Woops…I forgot, sorry. I'll get right to it."

She disappeared into the hall, getting the necessary cleaning utensils.

Rin walked over to the tree and squatted down, searching through the presents. She reached for one of them, only to have Meiko slap her hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Nope, wait 'til Christmas."

"Can't I take a little peek?"

"Na-uh."

"Fine…Hey what's that?"

All three females look up at a small plant glued at the top entrance of the front door.

"Oh, that? It's a mistletoe." She paused. "Miku!"

She looked up from what she was doing, clearing away the broken pieces, to be precise. "Hm?"

"You bought a _mistletoe_?"

"I bought four." She corrected, holding up four fingers to add emphasis.

"…Why?"

"'Cause you said I can 'do as I please'."

"What's a mistletoe?" Luka asked.

"Master told us last year, remember?"

"Ah, Miku, Luka wasn't created until _this _year," Rin informed.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'll tell you, my dear, of The Tale of the Mistletoe!"

"Oh, geez…"

"Shh!"

…

"_Once upon a time, a young beautiful girl by the name of Amane Luna fell in love with a handsome young man named Soune Taya. Both very much adored all kinds of exotic plants. They loved to share their interest in the topic._

"_Unfortunately, Namine Ritsu, a mean, bitter bully, was jealous of their love, and decided to play a trick on them. He give the white berries of the mistletoe to Luna, telling her that they were edible and tasted of the sweetest thing in the world. What he didn't know was that the berries of the mistletoe are poisonous._

"_Luna fell sick a week later, and died, the night of Christmas Eve. Taya sobbed and sobbed, begging Kami-sama to bring her back to him. And on Christmas day, she awaked once more. Ritsu later apologized._

"_And so, every Christmas, the mistletoe is celebrated as a symbol of love rather than death. Any two people passing under the mistletoe have to kiss each other."_

…

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Luka exclaimed, tearing up.

"Wait, aren't those characters the UTAUloids??" Rin questioned.

Miku only shrugged.

"Um, Miku, where'd you say you put the other mistletoes?" Meiko asked.

"I didn't. Why?"

Meiko pointed at the mistletoe hanging directly above Len and Kaito, who were walking out of the kitchen, Kaito's left arm slung around Len's shoulder.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Len and Kaito held bewildered expressions. "What?"

"You're under a mistletoe, Len," said Rin.

Len looked up. "Oh, no…"

"I'm getting my camera!" Rin exclaimed.

"Wait, what mistletoe?"

"Look up, Bakaito," said Meiko.

Kaito complied, and his face fell grim. "Oh…"

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Miku blurted.

"Kiss, already!" Rin added, pointing her camera in the direction of the two flustered males.

"No way!" they shouted simultaneously.

"C'mon, do it to celebrate the miracle that is Christmas~!"

"I am out of here."

"Lenny, come back here!"

"Don't let Kaito escape!"

"Help me! Someone!"

"Get over here, you!"

Luka stood near the tree, expressionless. "Ah, the joys of Christmas, eh?"

…

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**_Ayane: I still wonder if I should've continued that scene. xD But I'd get lazy, either way._**

**_Please, review and tell me what you think!_**

**_C'mon, the button's right there... Its free _and _easy._**


End file.
